


Sleepless Nights

by ifiwerecain



Category: Satyricon (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, a nice way to break the ice here on good ol AO3, musings, previously posted on rockfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were quiet. That's all they needed to be right now. Life was so eventful and full of sound that they'd come to enjoy nights where they could lay in each other's arms in comfortable silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first upload to archive! this was previously posted on to rockfic, where the rest of my fics are. i hope to post here more in the future!
> 
> enjoy!

The moon filtered through a peak in the dark curtains of the room they shared, casting a ray of light. It was a cold night and a break for Satyr and Frost from recording their new album. Things were going spectacularly; right now they felt nothing could get any better.

Frost's body was warm against Satyr's, his dark hair sprawled out over his skin and the pillows. Satyr could feel his soft breathing in the crook of his neck, hot against his skin, but in a good way. Satyr's arms were wrapped around Frost's waist, holding him close, chin resting atop his head. They were quiet. That's all they needed to be right now. Life was so eventful and full of sound that they'd come to enjoy nights where they could lay in each other's arms in comfortable silence. 

But quickly that silence was broken as to establish affections.

"I love you," Satyr muttered softly, making the drummer smile against his neck. 

"I love you, too," Frost replied. He looked up and their eyes met, a big hazel gaze meeting iced transparency. Throughout all the years they spent together not once did their little looks not connect perfectly. 

Satyr kissed Frost's forehead, holding him close again. He really did love the older man, always had, and felt fortunate enough to have him in his life. Frost felt the same; even with the strong pride the vocalist carried with him, he loved him regardless. 

One more kiss was made and the two closed their eyes, content. That's all they needed on sleepless nights like these.


End file.
